To Start Over
by AmorOccidit
Summary: Lucy just moved to La Push to live with her father after a life changing event. She meets an unusually group of guys who like to eat a lot. Imprint story. But you will have to read to find out who imprints. REPOSTED ALL CHAPTERS EDITED AND IMPROVED!
1. A New Start

**Hey! I have been rereading the chapters and editing. Therefore i am reposting the edited chapters that i think are much better. So please read and review. I only have chapter one edited but i will write an author note on the chapters i have edited. So here is my imprint story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the werewolves unfortunately. **

The taxi pulls up to a house in La Push. La Push is a small Native American reservation nearby the town of Forks, Washington. Far away from Seattle and all the terrible memories of the day of the high school shooting.

It has only been a little over a month since that day and I am happy I left Seattle to come live with my father. He is a doctor at the local hospital, so he at least, hopefully, will not be around a lot to ask me if I am all right or what happened that day.

That is all anyone asked me back in Seattle but here I have a chance to make a fresh start. Start life over. Make new friends and become happy again. Anyone who went through what I did would love and jump at a chance like this but I just cannot seem to be happy about that. However, for my family's sake I will try not to show how miserable I am.

When the taxi driver finished unloading my bags from the trunk, I grab a hold of the handles to the two suitcases and brace myself as I walk up to the front door of this now rather large looking house. Before I have a chance to knock, the door flies open.

"It's so nice to see you again, honey," my dads says while giving me a hug.

When he pulls back, I get a chance to look at him for the first time in four years. He did not look that much different just a little older. He still has the same dark Quileute hair and skin. His grandmother was a Quileute elder back when she was alive. That is why my dad fits in so well around here even though he just moved back here three years ago after being gone for about twenty.

By the way, he was looking at me I imagine he was doing the same thing. You may be thinking he would be seeing the same dark hair and skin but you are way off. You are pretty much comparing a wolf to a vampire. My dad and I look completely different.

Of course, that has to do with the fact that he is technically not my biological father. I did not know my real father since he died before I was born but soon after my mother got together with my dad and I never felt I am missing anything not knowing my real father.

I asked about my real father once, when I was little and before I learned not to talk about certain things. The only thing my mom said was that he was extremely handsome.

Unfortunately, I did not inherit that and I take after my mother in the looks department. Which is not that bad because my mother is beautiful but I guess I did not inherit that either. Instead, I have really blonde hair, which in the sun almost looks white and is super straight. I also have really pale skin that never tans. The only color on my face is my brown eyes and when I blush which used to be very often. I know I should not be complaining since I am not ugly but I just feel average now compared to what I used to feel.

"Come on in now, don't just keep standing there," my dad said while taking my bags. I gave him a small smile at that. My dad was always so nice and can make anyone feel better at least most of the time. That is why I think he makes such a great doctor.

"How was your flight?" he asked walking up a flight of stair while I followed.

"It was okay but you know how I am with flying," I answered.

"Still afraid of planes, are you?" he said with a chuckle.

"Maybe," I murmured a little embarrassed.

"Well this is your room," he said stopping in front of a door. I opened it to find a plain room simply furnished with a bed and desk. My dad put my bags on the bed. They only had clothes and stuff for school. The rest of my stuff arrives this weekend. By then I will know where I want to put my furniture and stuff.

"I'm sorry but I have to get to the hospital and I won't be here in the morning to get you to school."

"It's okay. I can find my way to school," I was about to continue but he cut in.

"Oh no! Someone will be here at seven to take you to school."

"Oh, okay," I said relieved that I wouldn't have to find my way to the school or worse have to take the bus since I'm not old enough to drive.

"I have to leave now but everything is going to be okay," he said hugging me before he left.

I looked around my room before collapsing on my new bed. I am dreading tomorrow but at least tomorrow is Thursday and it will soon be the weekend.

**Please Review!**


	2. La Push Boys

**So here is the second chapter that i have reposted and edited. Enjoy. **

I woke up the next day and got ready for my first day at a new school. I was too nervous to eat so I sat in the living room mindlessly staring at the TV.

After my dad left yesterday, I unpacked my clothes and went to bed early. Luckily, I fell into a dreamless sleep and did not have any nightmares.

It was five to seven and I started getting even more nervous. What if no one shows up to take me to school? What would I do? I keep worrying for the next five minutes but at exactly 7:01, there is a knock on the door.

I run to the door and when I open it there in front of me was the largest man I ever saw. Actually, he just looked like more of a boy with muscles and incredible height.

"Hi, you must be Lucy Benjamin. I'm Embry," he said putting out his hand so I can shake it.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you and thanks for the ride," I said while shaking his hand, which was surprisingly warm.

"My parents are friends with your dad and when he mentioned you were coming my mom volunteered me but I don't really mind. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," I said locking the front door with the key my dad left for me in the kitchen this morning. The beginning of the ride to school was pretty quiet. It was not awkward or anything. I was wondering what my dad told people about me when Embry started talking.

"So where are you from?" he asked.

"Albuquerque," I answered too quickly that he turned to look at me for a second.

"Albuquerque?"

"Yeah, Albuquerque, New Mexico," luckily when I said that we where pulling into the school parking lot.

"The office is over there a ways. Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"No," I said quickly while turning to walk in the direction he pointed. He probably thinks I am a freak.

The morning went surprisingly well. I had a block American History first and second. I sat next to a nice girl whose name is Kim. We talked a lot until class started that is. I found out I had two other classes with Kim and I was relieved I would know someone.

Third period I had French and I noticed that there was two other large intimidating guys like Embry.

When I noticed that the class was almost, over meaning that it was almost lunch, I started freaking out. People besides Kim have not been noticing me and that of course is fine with me because I want to be invisible but lunch is different.

I walked into the cafeteria and went straight to the lunch line. I paid for my lunch and then started looking around for a place to sit. That is when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Embry at a table with a group of guys that look like him. I noticed Kim also. One of the guys at the table must be her boyfriend that she mentioned earlier.

"Come sit over here, Lucy," Embry shouted across the cafeteria causing people to look at me. I quickly walked over and sat down next to Embry and another large guy. Why are all guys around here so huge?

"Hey, Embry," I say.

"Guys, this is Lucy. Dr Benjamin's daughter," Embry introduces me. "Lucy this is Jake, Jared, Kim and Quil."

I say hi to everyone. I recognize Jake and Quil from my last class.

"So how was French?" Kim asks.

"You were in that class?" Quil asks dumbfounded trying to remember.

"Yeah, I was sitting in the back. How was you class, Kim?" I say trying to redirect the conversation.

"Okay, I guess. I'm trying to figure out what I did wrong with my cookies, though," she says sadly showing me the cookies.

They look okay on the outside but that is not always the case with baking. I know this because I use to have an obsession with baking.

"Can I try one?" I ask.

"I wouldn't if I where you. When it comes to cooking, Kim needs help," Embry says with a laugh that causes Kim to sigh and Jared to growl and hit Embry.

"You don't have to, Lucy," Kim says but I take a cookie anyway. I break it apart and put half in my mouth. It tastes salty and dry.

"I know they are bad," Kim says.

"They aren't that bad, honey," Jared says. I think it is sweet and Kim is not that bad of a cook she just needs a little help as Embry said.

"You just put in too much salt and forgot the oil," I say. Suddenly the table is quiet and everyone is staring at me.

"What?" I ask after a while.

"How did you know that?" Embry asks.

"I umm…love to bake," I said. All the guys start looking at me in awe. I am becoming very uncomfortable with them looking at me like that.

"You should meet Emily. She likes to bake and learn to make new things," Jared says.

"You have to come over to Emily's after school. She would love to meet you," Embry insists.

"I don't know," I hesitate.

"Oh, you really should. Unless you have to get home," Kim says.

That reminds me that my dad is probably working and I do not want to go home to the big empty house.

"Well, okay," I say.

"Good. You can ride with me, just meet me at the car after school," Embry says and then just like that lunch is over and so far, the day is not a disaster.

**Please Review!**


	3. Nicknames and Cookies

**Here is the newly edited chapter 3. I am working on the next few right now and when those are done i am actually going to post a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the world of Twilight. **

I am walking to the parking lot when I see Embry and the guys I met at lunch but this time there are others with them too.

"Lu, this is Leah and her brother Seth," Embry said when I walk up. Leah just scowls at me while I attempt to smile and then she just walks over to another car.

"Don't mind her. She is always like that, you get use to it after a while," Seth explained with a smile. He seems more friendly then his sister but he also seems younger then the rest of them. I mean compared to Embry, Quil, Jake and Jared who are only a year older then my fifteen years, everyone seems much younger.

"Come on you're riding with me, Jake and Quil, Lu," Embry said while he gets into his car. I go to open the backseat door but Quil stops me and motions to the passenger side of the front. I smile and feel sorry for taking the seat from him.

"Hurry up, Lu," Embry said with a smile and honks the horn, making me jump.

"Will you stop calling me that," I said frustrated as I buckle me seatbelt.

"You don't like my nickname for you?" he asked giving me puppy dog eyes. Well, two can play at this game.

"No, and if you don't find another nickname I will call you Emmy until you do," I threatened. Embry's face turns into a grimace. Bulls eye! I can tell I hit the sore spot from Jake's and Quil's muffled laughter.

"How about the "Devil"?" Embry mummers so quiet that I most likely was not suppose to hear.

"What was that, Emmy?" I ask with an evil grin. Jake and Quil start laughing louder. Embry shots them a dirty look through the review mirror but that does not stop them.

"How about Lulu?" he asks desperately.

"Sure. That was what all my friends used to call me," I said but then get a pang in my stomach thinking of my friends again. I do not talk for the rest of the ride to concentrate on trying not to cry.

Embry pulls up to a small yellow house that looks so cheerful and homey. I notice Jared and Leah's cars are already here. The guys are already out of the car and walking towards the house. I hurry to catch up to them. Jake and Quil walk into the kitchen but before Embry and I can, a beautiful young women walks out. She is beautiful even with the terrible scars on her face.

"Hello, I'm Emily. You must be Lucy," she said.

"Call me Lulu and it is nice to meet you," I said and before I can offer my hand, she pulls me into a hug.

"Kim told me you bake," She said when the hug is over.

"Yes, I love to bake and experiment with baking, too. I haven't baked in a while though," I admit following her into the kitchen.

"Will you teach me some more recipes and tricks maybe," Emily asks.

"I would love to," I said and I truly do. Emily is so kind and I can already tell she is like a mother to the boys and keeps them in line.

"Are you making chocolate chip cookies for snack?" Quil asks Emily eagerly.

"Actually, I have to go somewhere and I was going to have Kim make them but after what I hear happened in Home Ec., I'm not so sure," she said which I notice makes all the guys disappointed.

"I'll make them," I pipe in causing cheering from the guys.

"Are you sure? Don't you have to get home?" Emily asks concerned.

"My dad is working late tonight and I would rather not go home to the empty house yet,' I confess softly.

"Okay then and thank you. The recipe is out and Kim can tell you where everything is. I will be back in about two hours. When the cookies are done you can give them to the boys but make sure they don't eat them all," she said while gathering her purse and keys.

"Bye," I said as Emily left before getting down to work.

**About 2 Hours Later**

The last batch of cookies is cooling and I decide to find a plate to put them on.

"Kim, where are the plates?" I ask her and she pauses from doing her homework to think for a second.

"Top shelf," she answers and goes back to her homework. Great. Now I wish I did not kick the guys out earlier.

"We're back," I hear Emily say as I am trying to reach a plate. All of a sudden, another hand reaches above me and grabs the plate I was reaching for. I turn around to see another tall muscular boy who actually is probably more of a man then the others.

"You must be Lulu. I'm Sam, Emily's fiancée," he said while I shake his hand which is also warm like Embry's.

"Nice to meet you and thanks for the help," I said motioning to the plate in my hand.

"Your welcome, but I am surprised none of the others were here to help. I'll have to talk to them," he said seriously.

"Oh, you don't have to. I kind of kicked them out of the kitchen," I admit sheepishly.

"Really, I would think they would be in the living room then because that is where they go when Emily kicks them out," Sam said with a confused look.

"Lulu really scared them. They were running so fast just to get out of here. It seems no one messes with Lucy Benjamin when she is baking," Kim said with a giggle.

"I see. I'll go get them, then," Sam said. I feel myself blush slightly from the embarrassment and turn away putting the cookies so no one can see my face.

"Is it safe to come in?" I hear Embry ask from behind me.

"Yes and I am sorry for yelling before. It is hard to concentrate with you guys around," I said while putting one plate of cookies on the table while Emily puts another one on the other side of the table.

The guys literally jumped on the cookies. I noticed Quil was on his third and Embry was trying to stuff another one into his already full mouth. In a matter of seconds, the cookies were all gone.

"Those were fantastic," Jared said followed by a chorus of agreements.

"You are the greatest cookiemaker ever. No offense Emily," Quil said.

"None taken and you are right Quil. I have to get some recipes from you, Lulu," she said.

"Wait until Paul gets back Saturday. He has such a big sweet tooth," Jake said.

"It goes perfectly with his temper," Embry snickers but stops when Sam gives him a stern glare at him.

"Who's Paul?" I ask confused while finishing the dishes.

"Another regular around here. He's away but he will be back Saturday," Embry said.

I look at the clock and see it is getting late and I still have to do my homework. I say goodbye to everyone and ask Embry if he can give me a ride.

"You are welcome here anytime," Emily said to me while she hugs me before I leave.

"You are also welcome to bring snackes anytime, too," Quil yells out to me from the porch where everyone has gathered. Emily smacks him on the arm and I here him say "That hurt!" while I get into Embry's car.

**Please Review!**


	4. Taste Testers

**I am on a roll with editing these chapters. I should have up to chapter 7 or more edited by tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the lucky one. She owns Twilight.**

The next day at school went by uneventful. Embry picked me up for school again this time though he was not forced to pick me up, he was glad to. Kim and I talked so much in social studies that the teacher had to separate us. Quil and Jake sat next to me in French, too. Lunch was just as great as the day before and I actually think I am happy that I came to live in La Push.

After school, Embry dropped me off at my house saying he had to go do something important for Sam but did not leave without promising to hang out this weekend.

When I walked in the kitchen I noticed a note from my dad saying he was working late again. I did not mind that much. I know how much he loves being a doctor. If he could, he would stay at the hospital saving lives 24/7.

After grabbing a snack, I decide to get a jump-start on my homework.

I am halfway through my math notebook when my mind starts wandering to a blueberry muffin recipe I was thinking of trying out. I am bored out of my mind doing homework I might as well make the muffins.

Since I doubt my dad even has flour or even sugar in the house, I grab my wallet and house keys. Since I am not old enough to drive, I have to walk to the store to get the ingredients I need. Luckily, the walk is not very far and I am able to carry the bags home without them breaking on me.

For the next three to four hours I am in my own world and by the time I am done baking I have enough muffins to feed an army or a group of large teenage boys.

I packed up the muffins to bring to Emily's tomorrow.

I wake up the next morning suddenly nervous for some reason but I quickly push it out of my mind. Whenever I do not want to think about a certain thing I focus on thinking about something random. Therefore, I get dress this morning thinking of what the difference is between alligators and crocodiles. By the time, I write a note to my dad telling him where I am going and actually on my way to Emily's with the muffins I have come up with 15 differences.

The walk to Emily's is too short and I start to worry again but I stop when I see Emily come to the door with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Lulu. You're just in time for breakfast," she said while letting me inside where I can hear the noise coming from the kitchen.

"Actually I am not that hungry. I was bored last night so I made some muffins and I needed some taste testers."

"Well you came to the right place," Emily said with a laugh as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Lulu!" Embry said with a mouth full of toast.

"Embry Call, what did I say about eating with your mouth open?" Emily scolded him. I could not help but laugh which caused Embry to glare at me until he noticed what I had in my hands and then he was looking at me like I was Santa Clause with presents.

"What did you bring?" Quil asked catching on.

"Muffins and if you guys are good I will let you be my taste teasers," I tease while setting two containers down on each side of the table.

"We should save some for Paul, he should be home this morning," Emily said to me.

"I came prepared," I answered holding up a third container of muffins that I sat down on the counter behind me and joined in on Emily and Kim's conversation.

"Did you read in the paper about the memorial service that was held yesterday for the students and teachers that were killed in the shooting at Seattle?" Kim asked Emily.

"It's so sad. I feel so sorry for everyone that had to go through what happened," Emily said so sincerely that I had to turn away to whip the few tears that leaked through my eyelids.

Luckily, the front door opened and someone came into the house.

"What is with all the noise? You sound like a pack of wolves," someone said with a laugh. I guessed this was Paul without even turning around.

"Shut up and sit down," Embry said with what I assume a muffin in his mouth.

"Ohhhh…did Emily make muffins again?" Paul asked.

"No, Lulu did and we are her taste teasers," Quil answers.

"Are there any left? I can't believe you guys didn't save any for me," Paul complains while I roll my eyes.

"Here, I saved them because I had a feeling there guys would eat them all," I said while handing him a plate with four muffins on it knowing he will eat them all and probably want more.

I was about to hand him the plate when I look up and meet his eyes. His expression turns from being happy to a way to familiar anger. I am so shocked and scared that I jump back with a yelp and drop the plate of muffins. No one seems to notice me since they are all staring at Paul who has started shaking and looking angrier by the minute. Jared is the first to move and goes up to Paul.

"Let's go, Paul," he said while literally dragging a still shaking Paul outside.

I am still standing there completely stunned when everyone starts getting back to normal. Paul's anger reminds me so much of Tommy's anger on that dreaded day that completely changed my life. I just hoped that Paul's anger was not going to change my life for a second time.

**Please Review!**


	5. Hiding Out

**The fifth chapter that i have proofed. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all because she was the genius that created the world of Twilight. **

Everyone just stood there for a minute and I had a feeling they were looking at me but I did not look up to meet anyone's gaze.

How could Paul already hate me? I barely even said anything to him.

Before I could have a complete mental break down thinking about this, the silence was broken.

"Quil Ateara! What do you think you are doing?" Emily said. I looked up to see Quil on his hands and knees eating the muffins I dropped on the floor.

"I thought it was a waste," Quil said with a sheepish grin. At that, everyone else in the room started laughing. I cracked a smile at it but I was still upset.

The guys left shortly after and only Kim, Emily and I was left. We talked about many things but no one said anything about Paul. When the kitchen was clean, I decided to go home.

On my walk home, I still could not get Paul out of my head, so I went to the store to get more baking supplies. I did not need to get any appliances or kitchen supplies.

Surprisingly my dad's kitchen is well stocked with everything I could every want and need. I bet my mom told him how I loved to bake. I guess she forgot that I have not baked anything or even stepped in the kitchen since the shooting. I still brought my recipe binder though and I have a feeling I am going to put those recipes to good use. I was thinking of making the super sweet cinnamon rolls that Dallas loved.

I was walking home with my groceries when that thought stopped me in my tracks. I missed Dallas and Sarah so much. They were my best friends after all. I felt the tears escape from my eyelids. I did not stop them though. I just stood there letting myself cry. I like crying occasionally but never in front of others. I had to stay strong in front of my friends and family. Moreover, I do not want any looks of pity.

Suddenly I heard something behind me. I turned around quickly to see a huge wolf that looked about the size of a bear at the edge of the forest behind me. It looked so angry but was not moving towards me, luckily. I was frozen for a minute but then I made up my mind to walk away and not run so I would not scare it. However, I would walk extremely fast. I started walking and did not look back.

Then I heard a wolf howl in the distance and I looked back to see the wolf retreating into the forest behind it. That did not stop me from hurrying home and locking the doors once I was inside.

I then got down to baking getting my mind off Paul and the wolf I saw.

I just finished baking a six dozen of cinnamon rolls when my dad came home.

"How was you day, dad?" I asked when he came to sit next to me at the kitchen counter where I was wrapping up the cinnamon rolls.

"Good," he said eyeing the cinnamon rolls.

"Do you want a cinnamon roll?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, it would ruin my appetite. I'm sorry but I have a business dinner tonight."

"It's okay. You don't have to be sorry. I was thinking of going to bed early anyway. All this baking wore me out," I said. I was telling the truth too. Everything that happened today wore me out.

"So, what did you do today?" he asked. "Besides baking that is?"

"I went over to Emily's this morning to bring the muffins I made last night for the guys to taste," I said leaving out the part about Paul on purpose.

"I am happy you are friends with Embry and his friends. They are all good boys," my dad said. I wonder if he knew Paul. Why am I not able to get Paul out of my head? I just keep remembering his shaggy black hair that just makes me want to run my hands through. Then there are his eyes that look so deep and I just want to drown in.

"I assume these are going to Emily's also?" he asked gesturing to the many cinnamon rolls and snapping me out of my daydreams.

"Yeah, most likely," I said with a slight blush.

"That's good. Your mother will be happy to know you are baking again. Have a good night. I have to change," he said before going up to his room.

My mom did tell him I have not baked in a while. He probably bought all this stuff to tempt me into baking again. He did not need to tempt me at all. Baking is stoppping me from worrying about the past and thinking about a certain boy.

I was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast and reading the paper when the doorbell rang.

'Who could that be?' I thought.

When I opened the door, I saw Embry standing on the doorstep in the sprinkle of rain. He must have come over to convince me to come over to Emily's. Kim called early wondering if I was but I told her I had homework to do. That was a lie of course since I finished my homework Friday but I did not want to tell her the real reason. Which was I was afraid to see Paul again since I knew he would be there.

"Hey. I was wondering if I could give you a ride to Emily's?" Embry asked innocently as if he did not already know the answer.

"I can't come over today but can you bring something over there for me?" I asked while going to get the cinnamon rolls I made yesterday. When he saw them, his face lit up a little.

"Why don't you bring these over yourself," Embry prompted.

I did not say anything to that while I handed him the containers that to me were heavy but he held them effortlessly. After I handed the last one to him, something behind him caught my attention.

Paul was sitting in the passenger seat of Embry's car looking out the window and away from me so I could not see his face.

"Is it because of Paul?" Embry asked and suddenly Paul turned to look in our direction as if he heard what Embry said. I quickly looked at Embry.

"What does Paul have to do with me going to Emily's or not?" I asked Embry now getting pissed.

"Well with what happened yesterday," he said not looking me in the eyes.

"It has nothing to do with Paul, I am just busy today," I said with a sigh making sure to stop Embry from saying anything else.

"Oh, okay," he said in defeat before saying goodbye and walking to his car.

Before I closed the door, I took one last look at Paul. Now I wished I did not because I was surprised when I meet his gaze. He was shaking again like yesterday but less and he did not look angry. I could not place what the emotions were but as I watched the car pull away, it suddenly hit me.

Paul looked sad but mostly hurt. But why?

**Please Review!**


	6. Imprint Paul's POV

**This is the most recently edited chapter. Please review after you read. A treat in Paul's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight **

I cannot believe what just happened. It has to be a mistake.

Nevertheless, it is not, I thought I pictured her in my mind but then I grimaced at the horror pictured on her face. All because of me.

Ugh! I cannot be with her. I could hurt her and I would never forgive my self. Look what Sam did to Emily and he does not even have half the temper I do.

Why me? I was completely satisfied before. I know I do not have the best temper in the world but I never really hurt anyone because of it. If I lose my temper with one of the guys in the pack they just heal but if I hurt her. I cannot think of that now.

I just have to stay away from her. I will pretend that she does not exist. I will not talk to her or even be in the same room as her.

What am I even saying? I have to be with her. I want more then anything to talk to her and sit next to her.

This is going to be even harder then I want it to be, I thought as I ran closer to the street.

After I freaked out at Emily's, I went for a run in wolf form of course. Wait, what would she think of me being a wolf? Would she hate me and think I am disgusting?

Ugh. I have to think of something else.

Those muffins looked so good. I wished I had one of them. Especially since, she made them.

Fan-freaking-tastic. I still cannot get her off my mind.

Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks at the edge of the forest.

There in front of me was she. She must have heard me because she turned around and the look on her face made me so angry.

She was crying. I am going to hurt whoever made her cry. I swear.

Wait. I probably made her cry. I am the most stupid idiot in the world. I really have to stay away from her now. I cannot bare to hurt her emotionally either.

She stared walking away when I had the urge to comfort her but stopped that thought before I did something I regret.

_Come home, Paul._

Sam said while Jared howled. He really is my best friend and if he did not get me out of the kitchen in time. I do not know what I would have done.

I did not stop to think about that as I turned around to run back through the forest and away from the beautiful girl that I imprinted on.

**Please Review!**


	7. Heartbreak and Healing

**I am so happy this is my longest chapter yet even after i have edited it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the werewolves. **

**Monday**

I barely got any sleep last night. I was up all night worrying about when I see Paul at school. At first, I thought I should not go to school at all tomorrow but that may make him think I am scared of him, which I am not. I could beg my dad to change schools. I could go to Forks High School instead of the one on the rez. However, then I would have to explain to my dad why and it would seem as I was afraid of Paul, too. Finally, at two o'clock in the morning I decided I would just ignore him.

If I do not talk or even look at him then he will have no reason to hate me. With deciding to ignore Paul, I also decided to walk to school since Embry may not want to give me a ride again after I blew him off all weekend.

I just made it to the corner when I heard a car honk behind me. I just keep walking just in case Paul is with Embry.

"Hey, Lulu, what do you think you are doing?" Embry yelled from his car.

"I'm walking to school," I reply making sure to keep looking forward.

"Get in this car right now. Lucy. You don't know what is in the woods and if you get hurt I'll get in trouble," Embry yelled frustrated.

"I can take care of myself for your information," I shot back at him. I turn to see it is only Embry in the car and sigh. It is at least another ten-minute walk to school.

"Are you coming?" he asks knowing he has me.

"Fine," I said and got in his car.

Monday was a good day at school but that was only because Paul was not there. At least that is what I assumed since he was not at lunch and neither was Jared. I did not ask where they are though. I did not want to start that conversation with Embry and Quil. Since Jared was not there Kim and I talked about various things ranging from school to shoes.

When Kim asked me if I was coming to Emily's, I panicked. What if I saw Paul? I quickly told her I had stuff to do today and I could not. After school Embry insisted, more like demanded, he gave me a ride home even though I am capable of walking but then I remembered the wolf and decided to let him have his way.

Tuesday went the same way. Paul was not at school but for some reason I felt sad about it and wanted to see him, which was ridiculous.

Jared was back and that made Kim happy of course. Those two are perfect together. You can just tell by the way that they just stare at each other with no other care in the world. An image of Paul and I just staring at each other like Jared and Kim popped into my head. I push that thought away.

I am sitting in the cafeteria eating my lunch and I know someone is going to ask me the dreaded question and today it was apparently Embry's turn.

"So, Lulu, are you coming to Emily's today?" he asked.

"I can't. I have to clean the house. It looks like it hasn't been cleaned in years and with my dad it probably hasn't," I said nonchalantly.

"You know Emily really wants to see you again," he says trying to convince again.

"I'm sorry, I can't," I say and luckily, the conversation was dropped.

I was walking to lunch the next day in a great mood but then I stopped dead in my tracks. There, sitting next to Quil, was Paul. My heart started beating faster just at the sight of him.

Maybe I should go eat lunch in the library today. Then Quil looked up and noticed me. Oh no! Maybe Quil will not say anything and I can just sneak out of the cafeteria without anyone noticing.

'Too late', I thought as Paul looked up following Quil's gaze. I looked away before I could meet his gaze. I cannot leave now. Paul will probably think I am avoiding him even though I technically am.

Okay, if he looks angry I will make an excuse that I have to study for a test and if he does not I will go sit down. I looked up to see Paul still staring at me and he just had a blank expression on his face but there was something in his yes that I could not make out.

This was my last chance to walk away but being the idiot I am sometimes, I took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hey, guys," I said with a wry smile standing by the table and not looking at the one person I wanted to look at the most.

"Hey, Lulu, are you going to just stand there all day?" Embry asked causing everyone at the table to start laughing.

"No," I said shooting everyone a dark look, well everyone but Paul who was not laughing. He has been surprisingly quiet ever since I came over and I wonder why. I did not let myself look at him though.

"Then sit down," Embry said mischievously motioning to the empty set next to him. I did not understand until I looked at who was sitting on the other side of the seat.

Paul. I cannot believe Embry is so evil. I thought he was my friend but I guess I am just entertainment for him.

Embry smirked at me, knowing what he did. 'That is it', I thought. I walked over to the seat slammed my tray down my anger growing the whole time and sat down in the seat.

"Happy now," I sneered at Embry with so much anger and venom that surprised him and took that smirk right off his face. I could tell everyone was surprised at my anger and I was too but it was short lived when Principle Turner walked into the cafeteria.

"Hello students. I know this is your lunch time which is time for you to catch up on gossip but I would like to take this time to talk to you about something important," Principle Turner said. I sighed in relief for not having to talk to anyone at the table today.

"I would like to bring to your attention the devastating realities of school shootings. We saw it happen in Seattle only a few months ago. Many lives were changed that day and some taken. Today Seattle High School is having a memorial for those whose lives were taken. They are doing it today because this is the birthday of one of the student whose life was taken at such a young age. She would have been turning sixteen," Principle Turner continued talking but I was not listening.

Oh my gosh! I forgot today was Dallas's birthday. Sarah and I were going to plan a surprise party for her. I could feel the lump in my throat and tried to push it down that is until I am away from everyone.

Absentmindedly I stood up and started walking quickly to the nearest exit trying not to be noticed.

"Miss," I heard Principle Turner call, "Please sit back down."

"I think I am going to be sick," I said turning around to face him. I must have looked bad because his expression softened.

"Then you may go to the nurse," he said but I was already running out the door before he finished. I did not stop running until I was at my house and then I fell to the ground as soon as I was insider. I cried and cried and cried.

I did not care that I just skipped the rest of school. I did not care that I was missing an important test in Geometry. I just did not care.

Eventually I moved to the couch in the living room and my tears slowed. It was a little after 3 o'clock, which meant school was over. I was looking at the pictures of my friends and I that was in with my recipes. My friends loved that I baked and that I experimented with baking. For my 15th birthday, they all helped type up my recipes and put them in a binder that was decorated. They also put a couple of scrapbook pages of pictures of everyone together in the back.

I was looking at a picture of Sarah, Dallas and I covered in flour with silly smiles on our faces. Tommy and Conner took the picture of us and it took both of them to work the camera. That day was so much fun. It during the summer and Sarah and Dallas wanted to help me make cookies for there boyfriends, Connor and Tommy. Halfway through, most of the cookies were burnt and we were all covered in flour. That afternoon Sarah was taking pictures of everything. When the boys got there, they almost died laughing. When they stopped, Sarah had them take a picture of us. It was our turn to laugh when they could not figure out how to work the disposable camera. That was one of the best days of my life.

Suddenly I heard someone enter the house. It could not be my dad since he was working late overtime again. I quickly stood up and turned around to see Emily standing in the doorway with a determined expression.

"Lucy Benjamin, are you avoiding me?" she asked with authority. I cannot believe that I did not think of Emily's feeling when I decided to avoid her house like a plague.

"I'm so-rry," I said trying to hide my sobs but my voice cracked and gave me away.

"Oh, honey. What's wrong?" she asked pulling me into a hug that helped me calm down.

"I miss my friends," I cried.

"I understand, I understand," she said comforting. Soon I stopped crying and pulled away.

"Why don't you come over to my house and stay for dinner, since I assume your father is working late again," Emily offered.

"I would like that," I said meekly but I truly did. I wanted to be around my new friends. I hope that they would help me overcome the pain.

"Do you want to clean up before we go?" Emily asked but I just shock my head, I probably look terrible but I do not think I would be able to bare looking at myself in the mirror.

When we walked into the kitchen all the noise being made by Embry and Quil stopped. They were the only ones here besides Jake who was doing homework. They all turned to look at me.

"If I were you I would get out of the kitchen before Lulu starts baking," Emily warned them with a smile. On the ride over, she asked me to teach her how to make the cinnamon rolls and to help me relax.

Jake, Quil and Embry all got out of the kitchen quickly but not without each of them giving me a hug that helped me to return to my normal self even more. However, I bet I still looked like hell.

Emily and I then started multi-tasking. I was showing her how to make the cinnamon rolls while she prepared dinner.

I just took the last batch of cinnamon rolls out and Emily put the dinner in when Embry, Quil and Jake returned. This time Sam, Jared, and Kim followed them in. Quil was about to pounce on the plate of cinnamon rolls but Emily swatted him away.

"Not until after dinner," Emily said standing in front of them.

"But I am hungry and dinner won't be ready for another hour," Quil whined. The whining from him then caused Embry, Jake, and Jared to start too. Sam did not join in but I could tell by the way that he was looking at the cinnamon rolls that he agreed with the others.

"Fine but only one," Emily sighed in defeat and started passing them out.

I was standing by the doorway watching as Quil finished his in one bit and then tried to steal the one Emily put in front of Kim who was reading a book. Jared growled and got a defensive look on his face but Quil keep advancing. Such a determined look that I never seen on Quil's face made me laugh but stopped short when I heard a chuckle come from the doorway next to me.

"Paul, would you like a cinnamon roll that Lulu made since you weren't here to try one Sunday?" Emily asked him.

"Sure," I heard his husky voice say only a few inches away from me, my heart started racing.

"I'm going for a quick walk," I said and then rushed out of the room. My heart however would not stop as I started walking towards the forest. I sat down on a rock and tried to slow my heart.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked softly from behind me. I knew he would follow me and there was no way around this anymore.

I turned around on the rock and looked up at his worried face. Then I asked the one question that I have avoided thinking about and was afraid to know the answer to.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked and then looked away just in case he became anger again.

"How can you even think that?" he said not angry but sad.

"But the first time we meet you were angry," I said still not looking at him.

"I was just surprised but I don't hate you. I could never hate you," he declared with such authority that I could hear the truth in every word.

I looked up then truly confused. He must of saw how confused I was because he continued explaining.

"I was both surprised and angry but I wasn't angry at you. I was angry at myself," Paul paused noticing I was still confused. "I'm sorry that I can't explain more. I hate keeping secrets from you but I don't think I am ready yet. I promise, though, I will tell you."

Paul was waiting for me to respond with a worried expression. I did not care that I was still confused. When I am with Paul, I am so happy and the hole in my heart is gone which may be weird since I have just meet him. However, I did not care if he has a hundred secrets because I have some of my own that I was not ready to tell either.

"Everyone has secrets," I said kindly while standing up and looking him in the eyes.

Then his lips were on mine, kissing me as if his life depended on it. I felt every emotion he was felling and wanted to feel more. I pushed my body against his and kissed him back harder and with everything I am feeling.

Suddenly something struck me. I am falling for Paul and falling hard.


	8. Cookie Stealer

**My latest reposted and edited chapter. This one is also in Paul's POV again.**

She was finally mine, I thought Friday. I was walking to lunch and to my waiting love. The most beautiful girl, who had the most beautiful smile and laugh and…

"Dude, are you coming or are you just going to continue to smile like a lunatic?" Embry asked from the door of the cafeteria snapping me out of my mental rambling.

"Shut up," I growled. Even though I was in love does not mean my temper does not act up around the guys.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. You know if my best friend and your imprint Lulu finds out about how you are treating me you will be I big trouble," he threatened.

Unfortunately, what he said was true. Lulu and Embry are now very good friends. So good that the yesterday when I hit Embry for thinking annoying thoughts on the run, he ran and told Lulu. Who took his side and did not let me come near her the rest of the night until I apologized to Embry.

Now he was smiling like a lunatic knowing he won. Well two can play at that game, Embry.

We approached the table now and I saw her. She was all mine, I thought as I watched her talk to Kim twirling a piece of her perfect blonde hair with her finger.

I know she would not truly be mine until I tell her everything. I still feel guilty for not telling her my secret. Specifically, that I am a werewolf and she is my imprint. The guys keep telling me to tell her soon so they do not have to keep the secret either. I keep telling them I am not ready but they still whine. That is until Sam ordered them to let me tell her when I am ready.

"Hi," I said as I wrapped my arms around Lulu and kissed her softly.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Well, I was having a little talk with Embry about stealing the cookies you made yesterday for me and eating all of them," I said with a pout for good measure. I was really looking forward to those cookies.

"Embry Call! I told you those were for Paul. For that I am not letting you try any of my M&M chocolate chip cookies," Lulu said sternly before joining the rest of us who where laughing at Embry's horrified face. The only way for her to keep us in line is to threaten us. Especially with her bake goods.

"I'll hurt you later for this," Embry whispered so low to me that Lulu could not hear. He may say that now but he knew that he would not be able to hurt me and I would hurt him. Being one of the strongest of the pack behind Jake and Sam of course and even stronger when I am anger there is no chance of him following through on this threat.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Kim asked Lulu stopping the argument from going any further.

"Well since my dad is working late tonight Paul is going to come over later and we're going to order pizza and stuff," Lulu answered. Quil and Jake set out a round of catcalls at that. I reached over and pushed them into each other after I noticed Lulu blush as she continued to talk to Kim.

"You better not be doing any inappropriate _stuff _or I will hunt you down," Embry warned me just loud enough for Lulu to hear and make her blush even more.

"That is none of your business and stay out of it. She's my girlfriend," I warned back in a whisper. Does he seriously think I would hurt or pressure Lulu into doing anything she did not want to do? I have not even told her about being a werewolf; there is no way I am going to go that far with her without her knowing the truth.

"The hell is it! She is my best friend and I am not going to let you corrupt her or hurt her," Embry said raising his voice that if he was any louder the whole world could hear him.

"Seriously, Embry. Corrupted?" Quil said laughing.

"I didn't even know you knew that big of a word," Jared added causing everyone else to laugh accept Embry and I. We were just glaring at each other. He really thought he could tell me what to do and not to do with my imprint. He needs to get his own so he does not have to think he has to take care of mine, which I am fully capably of doing. I would do anything for Lulu even die for her.

"Embry stop. This is none of your business like Paul said," Lulu said with the authority she has learned from Emily that everyone in the pack respects.

"But…" Embry whined.

"No Embry. If you don't stop being mean to Paul you won't even get one cookie today," Lulu said cutting him off and silencing him for the rest of lunch.

"Thank you," I said as I pulled her into my lap not caring that we were in the school cafeteria and I kissed her softly on her lips.

"You're welcome," she said with a smile on her face.

"What time should I come over tonight?"

"Is six okay?" she asked while the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Of course," I said back walking her to class. I cannot wait for tonight. 'Just six more hours,' I thought as I ran to class so I would not be late for class. I step into the classroom just as the bell rings. The teacher gives me a pointed look but I just flash her a grin and walk to my seat next to Embry who was still moping from lunch.

"Hey, bro cheer up," I say punching him in the arm. "Lulu will still give you as many cookies as you want tonight. She may threaten us but she hates to see any of us sad."

"Your just saying that because you can't wait to be alone with her tonight," Embry mumbled back but I could tell he was in a better mood because he knew what I said was true. Lulu would threaten those in the pack a lot if they were bad but she could never follow through on them most of the time because she hated to see any of us sad. I could tell she truly loved the pack and all my brothers thought of her as a little sister. I just hoped that she loved me more.

"So, are you going to tell her tonight?" Embry asked referring to the werewolf secret I was keeping from Lulu.

"I'm not sure," I answered truthfully. "I wasn't planning on it."

"What is stopping you from telling her? She is your imprint, her dad is part of the tribe and already knows, and the rest of the pack wants her to know."

"I don't know. I'm scared of how she will react," I said softly. "What if she doesn't love me because I'm a wolf?"

"She is your imprint and she does love you. Everyone can see that she does," Embry reassures me. "But if you ever hurt her I will hunt you down like a dog."

"Oh, I'm so scared," I said back sarcastically.

"One more word from you boys and you will both be staying after to clean the blackboards," the teacher threatened from in front of my desk and straying at Embry and I. The rest of the class was holding back laughter. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'm," Embry and I mumbled while hanging our heads.

I spent the rest of the class thinking of Lulu. Hell, I love her. It would only be right if she is always on my mind. The bell rang and I nearly ran to my next class.

Only five more hours.


	9. Chapter 9

**okay i am so sorry for how long this took but i was inspired to write for a while on this story and i was so busy starting high school but i hop this chapter is okay.**

**disclaimer: i do not own the characters or twilight  
**

* * *

It was after school and I was trying to bake peanut butter chocolate chip brownies. We ordered the pizza an hour ago and I wanted to get these cookies in the oven so they are hot when they came out. Paul was making tat hard fro me. Every five seconds he came up behind me and started tickling me. I already threw one egg over my head in surprise.

"Ahhh!" I squeaked almost spilling the milk.

"Will you stop that," I said in fake anger spinning around so that I was facing him.

"What did I do?" Paul asked innocently putting on the puppy dog face that I just could not resist.

"Fine, then no brownies for you," I said crossing my arms so that I looked serious.

"But Lulu, I love your brownies," he whined. God, that puppy dog look was killing me. He was not going to win this easily though.

I leaned in as if I was going to kiss him. As so as he closed his eyes, I grabbed some of the flour off the counter and threw it at him.

"Opps," I said innocently retreating to the other side of the kitchen.

"Where do you think you are going?" he teased coming over were I was much faster then I thought he could.

"No," I yelled through laughter. Paul crouched down as if he was a wolf and tackled me to the ground but gently.

"You have flour in your hair," I teased him.

"Is this better?" he asked shaking his head so the flour would go below him and right onto me.

"Now you are not getting any sweets," I scowled at him trying to get the flour off my nose.

"Really? No sweets at all," he said mischievously. "What about this?" Paul then started to kissing me. Let's say I do not know exactly how long we were on my kitchen floor making out. However, suddenly Paul froze and his head shoot up.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried at his tense expression.

"Someone's here."

* * *

**who is it? any ideas and i know this was a lot of fluff but i was inspired please review**


End file.
